The Shadow
by KiwiLytton
Summary: Fluttershy's older sister moves to Ponyville... what will happen.
1. The Letter

**A/N: I don't own My little Pony Friendship is magic just the character Heartcare.**

**Description: Fluttershy has always lived in her older sister's shadow. She has never been better than her, at least in her own eyes. What happens when she gets a letter from her saying that she is moving to Ponyville? And what's worse is that they are both crushing on the same colt! Will she finally show her sister up and get the colt of her dreams?**

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful day in Ponyville. The birds were chirping, the flowers blooming, and the pegasi made sure there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "Oh what a nice day for a walk, or perhaps a picnic", I said to my friend Applejack.<p>

"Why it sure is Fluttershy. How's 'bout we go and get the others and have ourselves a fine picnic?", she suggested, "you can go and get everypony and I'll get us some nice vittles."

I thought about it for a few seconds and finally said, "Yes, that sounds lovely. Just be sure to pack some apple cupcakes - you know how that's Pinkie Pie's favorite."

"Why of course I wouldn't forget such a thing. You remember what happened the last time I forgot to bring her some… don't you?", she said questioningly.

Oh I remember that day all right. It was someponies birthday and Pinkie Pie was hoping for some of Applejack's famous apple cupcakes but she forgot to bring them and Pinkie Pie went nuts and started to bounce of the walls worse than normal. In the end, Twilight had to use some kind of sleeping spell on her to stop her frpm ruining the party any further.

"Yes just don't forget them this time," I said before running off in the direction of Ponyville to find my friends. The first pony I found was ,in fact, Pinkie Pie. I told her all about how Applejack was getting a picnic together while also mentioning the fact that she was packing her apple cupcakes. After she heard about the cupcakes though, she ran off straight towards Sweet Apple Acres. I shook my head at the thought of Pinkie Pie and her strange antics

_'Boy does she love her cupcakes',_ I thought. I went in search of my other friends and told them about the picnic that was going to happen they were all very excited and followed me back to Sweet Apple Acres for the picnic. When we got there, Applejack had everything set up and was trying to guard the cupcakes from Pinkie Pie's ravenous hunger.

Everypony went over and helped her telling, Pinkie Pie she would get her cupcakes when everyone had gotten something to eat.

"This sure looks delicious," said Rarity, "and what a nice day for a picnic. Don't you think Rainbow Dash?"

"Of course, Rarity! I was on cloud duty this week. We're gonna have clear skies all week!", she said proudly taking a bite of an apple fritter.

"So does anypony have anything exciting to share?" asked Twilight.

"No, not yet I haven't gotten my mail today there is always something interesting in the mail whether it be mine or yours," said Rarity taking a sip of apple cider.

"Well here comes Derpy she must have the mail", said Twilight. Sure enough, Derpy did have everyponies mail and instead of going to all their houses she just decided to hand deliver it to them. Everyone opened up their letters and packages and told about how interesting everything was except for me I just kept reading my letter over and over again trying to make sure it was true. It read:

_Dear Fluttershy,_

_It's me, your big sister! I just decided to write you saying that I'm moving to Ponyville. Yeah, it's going to be so fun to be able to hang out with you and meet your friends! I got a job at the Ponyville Clinic as a doctor and have a house just outside of town. I should arrive there in a few days__ and could really use your help moving in and getting settled. I'll see you then!_

_Love,_

_Heartcare_

"What about you, Fluttershy did you get anything interesting?" asked Twilight.

"Um… I got a letter from my sister. She says that she's moving to Ponyville," I said quietly.

"Oh my gosh, Heartcare's moving here? That is _so_ awesome!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Wait, wait, wait who is Heartcare?" asked Twilight.

"Well she's Fluttershy's older sister, and she is _so_ awesome", said Rainbow Dash enthusiastically, "I remember in flight school she would help me and Fluttershy out with those bullies! Don't you remember Fluttershy?"

"Yeah, I remember," I whispered.

"Not to mention she had so many friends yet she was so shy! Oh, and she was the best flier on the stormball team too," Rainbow Dash continued.

"Um, I'm going to go home so I can rest up for tomorrow. Because, she could be here any day and I need to help her around," I said picking up my letters and racing off towards my cottage.

When I finally got there I put my letters on the coffee table and sighed thinking, _This is going to be like flight camp all over again it was always "Heartcare's so smart", "Heartcare's so brave", "Heartcare's so cool" never "Fluttershy's awesome" or, "Fluttershy's great"._

I fed all of the animals and went up to bed dreading the arrival of my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know I kinda stink at writing but who cares.**


	2. The Arrival

**A/N: Again I don't own MLP:FIM unfortunatly.**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to yet another sunny day. But, even though it was a very cheerful morning, I was still anxious for my sisters arrival. <em>I don't even know when she is supposed to arrive anyway, <em>I thought.

I got out of bed and headed downstairs to feed and care for my animals taking extra time to check on the few that were sick, or hurt. Then I headed outside to check all the animals that were living in my yard. _Well all seems to be well out here, not one little animal is sick, _I thought, _I had better head into town and see if Heartcare has arrived yet._

In town, everypony seemed to be having a nice day and were all being very nice to one another.

While I was heading towards the train station Rainbow Dash flew up next to me and asked "Hey Fluttershy, what are you doing this morning?"

"Well I'm going to the train station to see if my sister has arrived today," I said quietly while hoping that it would be a few more days until she showed up. However, I was very unlucky and when the train pulled up she was one of the first ponies off the train.

She immediately ran over to me and gave me a big hug saying, "Oh my gosh I've missed you _so_ much little sis!"

"I've missed you too big sis," I said smiling because I really had missed her. I stepped back a little to look at her and see if anything had changed. _Hmm same sky blue coat, same round blue eyes, and the same four hearts on her flank, the only different thing is the pinkish streaks in her wavy blonde mane and tail, _I thought. "Why did you put pink streaks in your hair?" I asked her looking at them from a different angle to which they changed to a different color.

"Oh, well when I was in Canterlot studying medicine a stylist told me that I would look perfect with color changing streaks", she explained, "so I decided why not it might look nice and lo and behold it did!"

"Yes, it does look very nice" I said sincerely.

"Well should we get my stuff and head to my house and begin unpacking?" she asked walking towards her bags and picking up a few. I followed her, picked up the remaining bags, and then began to follow her towards her new house outside of town. "So after we drop these off at my house do you want to introduce me to all your friends, or perhaps show me around town?" she asked.

"Oh… sure," I said quietly, "but, you already know one of them."

"Oh really, who?" she asked.

"Rainbow Dash, you remember her from flight camp don't you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, she's the one with the Rainbow hair right?" she asked.

"Yes, that's her" I said just as we arrived at a nice little one-story house.

"Well, here we are," she said opening the front door and placing her bags on the floor, "I already had some movers bring a few things over."

In the house, it was quite nice there were wood floors, white walls, and a few items of furniture. "Well, this place looks very nice," I said setting her bags down.

"Ok, so do you want to show me around Ponyville? It would be nice to know where everything is," she said.

"Yes, I'll show you around today," I said walking out the door and heading towards Ponyville.

I showed her everything I could like Carousel Boutique where Rarity took a liking to the streaks in Heartcare's mane and tail, the library where Twilight and Heartcare discussed each other's studies, Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie Pie was going to start planning a party for her, and Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack gave her some of her best baked goods.

"Well that's about all I can show you for today seeing as Pinkie Pie is planning you a welcome party," I said, "we should start heading over to the library that seems to be where Pinkie Pie has been holding all her parties lately."

"Ok, let's go I don't want to be late for my welcome party, now do I" she said

"Of course not, especially not one of Pinkie Pie's parties. They are the best," I said thinking of all the fun that I had at her parties. Then we left to go to the party talking about what we had done since we had last seen each other on the way there.

When we got to the party, the lights flicked on and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!"

It was _so_ much fun we danced, talked, ate delicious food, and laughed it was the best night ever. _Definitely much better than the Grand Galloping Gala,_ I thought.

When the party was all over Heartcare walked me home telling me all about her friends in Canterlot and how I should come with her the next time she goes to meet all of them.

We got to my house and she helped me feed and take care of my animals and before leaving said, "Good night little sis."

"Good night big sis" I said walking up to my bedroom and getting into bed.

_Hmm maybe it won't be so bad that Heartcare is here,_ I thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd also like to thank DuchessDerp for being my beta reader and helping me.**


	3. A Great Day

The morning after Heartcare's welcome party I felt refreshed in realizing that she couldn't possibly steal my friends, or all the great things we do together from me and today was one of those days seeing as it was the day Rarity and I have our special spa day. I rushed to feed and care for my animals while also grabbing an apple to eat on the way to the spa. _This is going to be a fun day and nopony can steal it from me not even Heartcare, _I thought triumphantly.

When I arrived at the spa, Rarity was on the couch reading a magazine as usual and sitting right next to her was Heartcare. _Ok maybe I was wrong about her not stealing the special things my friends and I do together, _I thought.

"Heartcare, wha-what are you doing here?" I asked stuttering slightly.

"Oh, well Rarity invited me saying that she thought it would be fun and that I could use some pampering before I start work tomorrow," she explained.

"Yes, Fluttershy don't you agree that she could use a nice relaxing day before starting the hectic job of being a doctor?" asked Rarity.

"Well, I guess so," I said quietly.

"Well ok, now that that is settled, Aloe and Lotus we would like our specials please," said Rarity the two spa ponies whisked us away to be pampered.

"Wow, Rarity is right I really did need to relax," said Heartcare while getting a massage from Aloe.

"Well, of course I am dear," said Rarity, "You are probably going to be stressed having to deal with all those sick ponies all the time. Just thinking about it makes me stressed."

_I guess maybe I shouldn't be mad about Rarity inviting Heartcare. We are having fun and she is going to be so stressed after she starts work. Then we won't be able to talk as much and I would really miss that, since this is the first time we have really talked in months since she's been in school, _I thought frowning slightly.

Heartcare saw this and had to ask her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing just sad that we're not going to be able to hang out and talk as much when you start your job tomorrow, that's all," I explained.

"Oh, well you'll be happy to know that I'm going to make as much time for you as possible," she said getting up from her massage table and headed towards the hot tub. I joined her after Lotus was done with my massage and we talked while we waited for Rarity to get finished up with her massage.

She finally got done and joined us in the hot tub and asked Heartcare, "So Heartcare, do you have any fun stories from when you and Fluttershy were little?"

_Oh no, I hope that she doesn't tell Rarity anything too embarrassing about me. Especially about what happened at flight camp_, I thought shivering at the thought of somepony other than me and Heartcare knowing something so embarrassing.

"Hmm, well there was this time at flight camp," started Heartcare.

_Oh no, please don't be the story I'm thinking of, _I thought desperately.

"Well, what happened?" asked Rarity with interest in the story.

"Well, it was our third year at flight camp and Fluttershy and I had just gotten there. It was a very cold day so we were wearing the capes our mother had given us. Fluttershy had vowed that she would stand up to the bullies that had picked on her both years before. So, she went right up to them and told them off and the next thing you know she's being run up the flagpole by her cape. The funny thing though was she was having laughing and having fun hanging up there 'flying'. She wouldn't let me get her down for over an hour it was so funny," said Heartcare laughing near the end.

I sighed thinking, _At least it wasn't the story I was thinking about._

"Well the fact that they ran Fluttershy up a flagpole is terrible, but the fact that she thought it was fun is quite funny," said Rarity giggling, "Why have you never told this story Fluttershy?"

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing, so I never thought to tell anypony," I said sinking into the water to hide.

"Well, it's not as embarrassing as some of the things I've done dear so don't go hiding from us," said Rarity smiling a warm smile to coax me out from my terrible hiding place.

_I should really learn that it is not possible to hide in clear water… at least very well, _I thought to myself giggling at my silly antics, _After all it's just my sister and one of my best friends. What was I so concerned about Heartcare would never tell anypony about what happened at flight camp, would she?_

"Well I suppose that we should get out of the tub, my hooves are wrinkling," said Rarity bringing out her hoof and showing us all her wrinkled hoof.

We all decided that it was in fact time to get out of the hot tub and finish our spa appointment. We got out hooves filed, facials, mud baths, and by the time we left, we were so very relaxed.

"Well, thank you for inviting me Rarity, that was exactly what I needed before a hard day's work tomorrow," said Heartcare smiling, "So what would you like to do for the rest of the day Fluttershy?"

"Well how about we go for a walk it is a nice day outside," I suggested.

"That sounds lovely," she said smiling and started following me, "So where are we going?"

"To this nice little meadow I know about, it's nice and quiet with lots of cute little animals and beautiful flowers," I said dreamily thinking of the lovely place.

We had arrived in just a few minutes and I turned around to see Heartcare staring in awe at the beautiful meadow. "This place is _so_ beautiful!" she said excitedly.

"I know, I found it one day while on a walk to see if any animals needed help," I said walking over to a bird that flew onto my back.

"That is so interesting. Which reminds me I haven't asked you much about your caring for animals, now have I?" she asked.

"Well no, you haven't but would you like to?" I asked shyly.

"Well of course, why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Well, ok," I said and then started to tell her all about my animals and how it was so hard to find homes for some of the animals. Also, how they were all so nice and fun to have around especially since it can get kind of lonely without somepony to talk to things about.

By the end of me talking, it was sunset and she said, "You can talk to me about things now too, ok." She gave me a hug and walked me back to my cottage saying good night and left to head home and get a good night's sleep before work tomorrow.

I fed my animals and bid them all good night before heading up to bed. However, I was having a hard time falling asleep. _Why can't I sleep, _I wondered, _Maybe it's just because I won't really be able to see my sister tomorrow, or just maybe something interesting will happen._

**A/N: I finally figured out the name, looks, cutie mark, and occupation of the colt Fluttershy and her sister are crushing on. So yay so happy that is out of the way now I just need to fit him into the story somewhere.**


End file.
